Ender IO
Jest to modyfikacja stworzona przez crazypants. Modyfikacja doskonale zgrywa się z innymi modyfikacjami. Dodaje no naszej gry kable energetyczne, rury do przesyłania cieczy, banki energii, własne metale oraz maszyny. Link do strony twórcy: TU Kable Energetyczne Ender IO dodaje trzy typy kabli różniące się napięciem jakie mogą przesyłać: Energy Conduit (128 MJ/t) thumb|left Enhanced Energy Conduit (512 MJ/t) thumb|left Ender Energy Conduit ( 2048 MJ/t) thumb|left Różnią się one cenami recept i natężneiem prądu, które mogą przepuszczać. Pozostałe kable i rury Redstone Conduit - Pozwalają na przesyłanie sygnału redstone na nieograniczoną odległość, tworzymy je z redstone alloy. thumb|left Fluid Conduit - Służą do transportowania cieczy. Można w nich włączyć tryb wypompowywania cieczy użuwając na nich klucza z jakiej kolwiek innej modyfikacji i aktywować sygnałem redstone. thumb|left Conduit Switch - Służy do aktywacji sygnału redstone bez użynia żadnego źródła. Wystarczy kliknąć. thumb|left Insulated Redstone Conduit - Ma te same właściwości co zwykły Redstone Conduit. Różni się jedynie graficznie. thumb|left Item Conduit - Umożliwia transportowanie przedmiotow. Można je konfigurować otwierając GUI Wrenchem. thumb|left Sztabki stopów i metali Conductive Iron - Używany do wytworzenia: Energy Conduitów thumb|left Electrical Steel - Używany do wytworzenia: Yeta Wrench, Double-Layer Capacitor oraz MJ Reader thumb|left Energetic Alloy - Używany do tworzenia: Enhanced Energy Conduit, Photovoltaic Cell oraz Vibrant Alloy. Tworzymy je w Alloy Smelter thumb|left Vibrant Alloy - Używany do tworzenia: Enderface, Ender IO, Octatic Capacitor, Ender Rnergy Conduit,Dimensional Trasceiver. Tworzymy je w Alloy Smelter thumb|left Redstone Alloy - Używany do tworzenia: Redstone Conduit, Inusuled Redstone Conduit. Tworzymy je w Alloy Smelter thumb|left Pulsating Aloy - Używany do tworzenia: Item Conduitów. Tworzymy je w Alloy Smelter. thumb|left Inne przedmioty i komponenty Basic Capacitor - Używany do wytworzenia: Double Layer Capacitor thumb|left Double-Layer Capacitro - Używany do wytworzenia: Octadic Capacitor. Umieszczony w slocie maszyny pod statusem energii zwieksza jej pojemność dwukrotnie thumb|left Octadic Capacitor - Używany do tworzenia zaawansowanych maszyn. thumb|left Dimensional Transceiver - Umożliwia on transportowanie cieczy, energii oraz przedmiotów między dwoma punktami. Posiada w sobie tryb prywatności. thumb|left Capacitor Bank - Bank Energii. Umożliwia przechowywanie dużych ilości energii. Jedna sztuka jest w stanie zgromadzić 500.000 MJ oraz wysyłać i przyjmować 100 MJ/t. Można je ze sobą łączyć tworząc multiblock. Pojemność jak i przepustowość magazynu jest zwiększana. thumb|left Power Monitor - Służy do zarządzania Capacitor Bank. thumb|left MJ Reader - Służy do otczytywania zawartości energii w maszynach, bateriach oraz rurach. thumb|left Powered Light - Lampa działająca na energię. Dodziałania potrzebuje sygnału redstone. thumb|left Reservoir - Ułożone 4 bloki tworzą multiblock. Jeżeli wlejemy do nich 2 wiaderka wody, będzie w nim się magazynować nieskończona ilość wody, a klikając Wrenchem włączamy możliwość wypompowywania wody. thumb|left Fused Quartz Frame - Można pokolorować w Painting Machine i następnie położyć na Fused Quartz thumb|left Fused Quartz - Używany do tworzenia: Fluid Conduit, Reservoir,Photovoltaic Cell. Tworzymy je w Alloy Smelter. Jest to jednolite szkło. thumb|left Silicon - Pozyskujemy przez przemielenie (SAG Mill): Redstone Ore, Sand, Clay Block thumb|leftthumb Binder Composite - Proch potrzebny do wytworzenia Conduit Binder thumb|left Conduit Binder - Służy do tworzenia rur i kabli. thumb|left Generatory i maszyny Stirling Generator - Generator o wydajności 1 MJ/t. Działa na wszystkie drewno i węglo-podobne paliwa. thumb|left SAG Mill - Maszyan umożliwiająca rozkruszanie przedmiotów i rud. Działa podobnie jak macerator czy pulverizer. Jego atutem jest to, że mamy szansę otrzymać również przedmioty uboczne. Posiada 4 sloty wyjściowe, kontroler sygnału redstone oraz pojemność 10.000 MJ, którą możemy zwiększyć dodając Double-Layer Capacitor. thumb|left Alloy Smeleter - Maszyna umożliwiająca przepalanie jak i tworzenie różnych stopów metali.Posiada kontroler sygnału redstone oraz pojemność 10.000 MJ, którą możemy zwiększyć dodając Double-Layer Capacitor. thumb|left Painting Machine - Umożliwia malowanie fasad. Aby orzemalowac fasede potrzebujemy blok na który chcmey przemalować fasade oraz Conduit Facade. Posiada kontroler sygnału redstone oraz pojemność 10.000 MJ, którą możemy zwiększyć dodając Double-Layer Capacitor. thumb|left Ender IO - Pozwala nam na obserwowanie terenu w promieniu 4 bloków. Aby mieć taką możliwość musimy postawić go na ziemi oraz połączyć go z Enderface. thumb|left Enderface - Pozwala nam na obserwowanie terenu w promieniu 4 bloków. Aby mieć taką możliwość musimy połączyć go z Ender IO. thumb|left Photovoltaic Cell - Rodzaj Solaru. Produkuje energię 1 MJ/t. thumb|left